odette's story
by darkofficer
Summary: sometimes it's felt if she didn't belong here


I do not own rune factory oceans all the right goes to the owners

She helps people with their problems, but they don't even respect it.

Sure, they sometimes thank her, but she knows they don't mean it. It's just out of politeness. They don't even notice when she put her heart into it. For them, she is just the girl who can cook. She can sometimes hear people say "Why do we eat here when we can cook at home?" "Just be quiet and eat it. I'll make you some dessert when we get home." With those words, her heart shrinks four sizes. She tries to put those words behind her, but it doesn't work.

Other than that, she has different problems. It's not a secret that she can talk to dragons. She helps a few people with it. They're glad with it. But the other people that don't respect that act like jerks. "Did you hear that that weird kid at the inn can talk to dragons?" "Whoa, does she call herself 'the dragon whisperer?'" She tries to ignore them. The words don't hurt her physically, but they hurt her mentally. Her sisters are a different story. They rely on her, but can she rely on them? She must always wait until her older sister comes back from her beach concerts, and can't say a thing about her younger sister, because other people will say that she is jealous because "she is a doctor and she is just a chef." She comes back from a night out and has forgotten her keys, but nobody reacts.

She knocks on the door, nobody reacts. She tries the back door. But it is also locked. She tries to knock on the windows. No response. And now she must play the waiting game until the morning. "IT'S NOT FAIR! Why must I wait every time she goes out, but when I go out, nobody stays awake for me. It's not fair! Even when I'm busy in the kitchen, but then come out to talk, they react like 'Oh so you are home, we thought you were outside!' Those words are like a dagger stabbing through my heart." She acts like she is okay with all of that, but inside her heart, she is fading away. And they don't even notice it. For a another bad day, her birthday, it is supposed to be her day, but they act like it was another normal day. She even gives 'little hints' like shouting, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" But they don't care.  
>"I sometimes wonder if I really do belong here."<p>

Love. She hates that. Why do you ask? She had a good friend who worked at the store and was also a bit shy. You can even say that she had a crush on him, but he didn't know that. But one day she was just working until she heard her sisters talking about a wedding. When she asked them who, they said that one boy from the store with somebody who was new in town. When she heard that, she ran to her room. She cried all day. Her heart was broken in a million pieces. Later in the evening, she heard the bell and met him.

You could say it was love at first sight.

They started dating and more people noticed her. Even her sisters, who already married, were jealous. Because he only had eyes for her. They respected her ability to talk to dragons and also her master cooking skills. When she said, "I'm dreaming," he said "You are not. I know how they treated you. I will tell you about the first time in town."

*FLASHBACK*

"Do any of you where the diner is?" "Do you really want to eat there?" "Why not? Is it bad?" "No, it's not, but the chef is just a jealous little dragon-talker." "Alright, do you people really know her?" "No." "I have asked some people about it and they all react how you just did. You never judge people if you don't know them. How should you feel if I call you a 'always hungry bowling ball with no sign for fashion?'" "That is just mean." "Then think about the girl, because she feels like that the entire time."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Wow. You really did that for me? How did I never see you at the inn?" "Yes, I did that for you. And you never saw me because you were off most the time in your head."  
>And when he was about to say another thing, he was stopped by her lips pushing on his. After several minutes they parted.<p>

"I love you, Azel."

"I love you too, Odette."


End file.
